Patapedia:Patakonkurs/Fanarty
Uwaga: '''Oglądasz starą wersję patakonkursu! Jeżeli chcesz uczestniczyć w najnowszej zapraszamy na Patapedia:Patakonkurs Co to jest Patakonkurs? Jeżeli lubisz patapony, to na pewno spodoba Ci się ten konkurs. Widzisz, wiele osób tworzy FanArt związany z grami Patapon a my chcemy abyś i ty wykazał się kreatywnością i stworzył swój FanArt. A więc już mowię co to jest, Patakonkurs jest to konkurs, w którym tworzysz własnego patapona. Rysujesz go! Może być on zarówno w programie Paint lub tak profesjonalnym jak Adobe Photoshop CS6 lub innym tego typu. Patapon nie musi być idealny najważniejsze abyś miał dobrą zabawę i aby był oryginalny i kreatywny. Zaakceptyjemy każdego Patapona i na pewno wiele osób go ujrzy. Co się dzieje ze zwycięskim Pataponem? Zwycięski patapon zostaje umieszczony na stronie głównej Patapedii i tam każdy może podziwiać twoją kreaturę. Dodatkowo tutaj zostaje on oznaczony gwiazdką dodaną przez nas przy zdjęciu i dostaje nad sobą taki napis Zwycięski patapon w Patakonkursie!. Zasady Konkursu Komisja konkursu: Mighty Patapon #Patapon musi być narysowany przez jego autora, nie można go znaleźć w google ani innej wyszukiwarce! #Patapon musi być plikiem graficznym odczytywanym przez Wikię! #Można przesłać maksymalnie dwa patapony do konkursu! Nie więcej! #Zakazuje się wulgaryzmów oraz nieetycznych scen na obrazku z pataponem! #Zgłoszenia trwają do #Wygrywa ten patapon, którego komisja uzna za najlepszego! Zgłoszenia Pataponów UWAGA! To jest zarchiwizowana część Patakonkursu! Dla najwowszej wersji zapraszamy na stronę Patapedia:Patakonkurs! Examplon thumb|124px '''Nazwa Patapona: Examplon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Mighty Patapon Krótki opis: Przykładowy FanArt Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Kacheepon thumb|144pxNazwa Patapona: Kacheepon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Giga trolownik (dyskusja) 12:57, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Ma laser i tarcze i jeździ na kacheeku. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Kacheepon wydaje się być ciekawy... Możliwe że komisja go wybierze ale nie dam głowy — Mighty Patapon 11:08, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Tęczogya thumb|193px|Tęczogya. Tęczowy Patapon.Nazwa Patapona: Tęczogya Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Kanoxp Krótki opis: Tęczogya jest tęczowym Pataponem. Ten Patapon umie dzięki jego tęczowej włóczni zawładnąć przeciwnikem a następnie zrobić mu pranie mózgu. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Ten Patapon wygląda bardzo sympatycznie, całkiem ładny jest ale nie wiem czy na pewno dostanie się na główną - Mighty Patapon ::Teraz nawet ty mógłbyś dać go na główną ale nie jesteś sędzią, więc nie wiem :)— Mighty Patapon 10:58, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Mi się podoba ! - GregurPL Gubapon thumb|92px|GubaponNazwa Patapona: Gubapon Program Wykonania: Paint, chyba jak wszyscy ;) Autor: Mario63 (dyskusja) 19:31, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Gubapon to mały i gruby patapon, z którego jestem dumny jak nigdy, każdy chciałby chyba grać takim małym grubaskiem, który nic prawie nie odejmuje xD Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Ōgamapon thumb|236px|ŌgamaponNazwa Patapona: '''ŌgamaPON '''Program wykonania: '''Paint '''Autor:--Matek678 (dyskusja) 17:35, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: 'Gong miał to do siebie ,że władał kosą. Na pewno nie jeden z was zastanawiał się czy fajnie mieć takiego Patapona w armii. Ma czerwone oko na znak ,że to Zigotony pierwsze władały kosami. Ōgama to po japońsku kosa. Przy naładowanym ataku robi małe tornado. Wspaniały czerwony Ōgamapon! '''Miejsce na dyskusję: ' :Fajny patapon :) Spisałeś się, brawo :) Możliwe że na ciebie zagłosuję na tak ;) — Mighty Patapon 15:36, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) Tokkōyakupon thumb|Tokkōyakupon '''Nazwa Patapona: '''Tokkōyakupon '''Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: NewCezar Krótki opis: Tokkōyakupon (Tokkōyaku to po japońsku magiczna kula) to patapon, który atakuje przeciwników kulami energii. Nad jego głową unoszą się gwiazdki. W jednej z rąk trzyma listę czarów, a w wolnej ręce powstają kule. Kule są różne - od pomarańczowych do atakowania (na rysunku), przez zielone obronne kończąc na niebieskich uzdrawiających. Kula zależy od wybitego rytmu. Łącznie kul jest 10. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Whoa! Z japońskiego wziąłeś słowo, tak jak większość realnych powstała. Tori(ptak) pon :) Spoko, chyba na ciebie zagłosuje ze 2 osoby z komisji — Mighty Patapon 11:05, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Mateepon thumb|MateeponNazwa Patapona: Mateepon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: PataponMati787 Krótki opis: Fajny,kolorowy patapon. Ma bardzo silne ataki, chociaż jest też przyjazny Miejsce na dyskusję: :Tyle głosów nie wiem na którego by głosować a na którego nie:) — Mighty Patapon 11:04, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Bardzo fajny, choć ledwie dostrzegłem nogi :) Ładny i kolorowy :) Paintopon 250px|thumb|PaintoponNazwa Patapona: Paintopon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Painto maniak Krótki opis: No taki mój patapon. Ma średnie ataki. To co on trzyma w lewej ręce to miała być chorągiew, a to co w prawej to włócznia (wyszła łopata według mnie) Miejsce na dyskusję: :Miejsce na dyskusję Jikanpon thumb|Jikanpon z towarzyszem Gankyū Nazwa Patapona: Jikanpon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: NewCezar Krótki opis: Jikanpon (jikan to czas po japońsku) to patapon posługujący się czasem. Posiada berło i zegar. Nosi buty i kapelusz. Towarzyszy mu Gankyū (z japońskiego gałka oczna). Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Multipon thumb|Multipon Nazwa Patapona:'''Multipon '''Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: GregurPL Krótki opis: Multipon to patapon-olbrzym zbudowany z małych pataponów. Zabija wrogów miażdżąc ich swoimi wielkimi stopami i prowadzi armie pataponów trzymajac w rękach sztandar hatapona. Kiedy przeciwnik go pokona rozsypie się i powstanie, z niego nowa armia złożona z: tateponów, yariponów, yumiponów oraz hatapona. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Śmieszna umiejętność :) i dosyć ciekawa kreacja :) — Mighty Patapon 15:32, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) :Fajne, ale wycinanie i wklejanie fragmentów z innego obrazu nie przypadł mi do gustu - NewCezar (dyskusja) 12:21, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) PandaPon Nazwa Patapona: パンダ-Pon (Pando-Pon) Program Wykonania: W programie Paint. Autor: Kanoxp The Yumipon (dyskusja) Krótki opis: パンダ-Pon, to robopon rasy Pandeanor (Zwierzę: Panda) który posiada również naramienniki. Ma fioletowe rzeczy (oko, uszy itp.) On umie dzięki naładowanemu atakowi szybko zasypać przeciwnika kamieniami. Zwykły atak polega na tym, że パンダ-Pon podchodzi do przeciwnika i przewraca go zadając mu duże obrażenia.thumb|パンダ-Pon, silny robopon. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Czy パンダ to panda? Bardzo fajny! Słodki. --Matek678 (dyskusja) 19:11, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie jest zły ale chyba niektóre są lepsze. Dobra Robota! — Mighty ::Patapon 19:13, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Tak, to jest panda. Kanoxp The Yumipon (dyskusja) 11:25, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Świetnie! Mały słodziak... Matek678 (dyskusja) 10:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Fajne -NewCezar (dyskusja) 18:53, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Spongepon Nazwa Patapona: Spongepon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Rozgadany (talk) 10:49, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Jest parodią Spongeboba. Ataki ma całkiem silne, ale ponieważ ma takie samo IQ jak Spongebob nie umie ich używać. Nauczył się łapać przeciwników w swoją sieć i waląc w skałę zabijać ich. Miejsce na dyskusję: Zrób Patryka do kolekcji :) --Matek678 (dyskusja) 12:10, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Dla chcącego nic trudnego :) Rozgadany (talk) 12:48, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Garupon Zwycięski patapon w Patakonkursie 2013-05-27 Imię i Nazwisko: '''Gorl Garupon '''Program wykonania: '''Paintthumb|340px|Gorl Garupon '''Autor: Matek678 (dyskusja) 19:53, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Opis: '''Jest to wielki władca podziemi Gorl Garupon! Ma dwie formy .które zmienia po naładowanym ataku. Pierwszą ekwipuje się w skrzydła i rogi. Drugą w Zęby. Jest to ewolucja Rareponów: #Sabara #Mogyu #Gyaba '''Miejsce na dyskusję: :Wiesz że właśnie wykorzystałeś limit zgłoszeń :). Nie można usuwać pona! — Mighty Patapon 16:01, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) :Straszne! Nie będe usuwać a ty byś powiedział czy jest ładny czy nie.Matek678 (dyskusja) 11:26, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC)\ :Ładny — Mighty Patapon 11:31, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie wygranej: *Prawdę mówiąc jest to najbardziej kreatywny patapon, wszystkie były ładne i bardzo fajne i na prawdę trudno było wybierać ale ten jest najlepszy! — Mighty Patapon 19:39, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Ale super :D - Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (Tablica)